


Did You Sleep Well?

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel NSFW, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Dean getting a little frisky with Cas while Cas is sleeping but Cas still reacts even though he is asleep</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Sleep Well?

It was early in the morning and Dean was just getting back from his shift at the local bar. He opened the door to his and Cas’s room as quietly as possible, poking his head in and smiling when he saw Castiel sprawled out naked on the bed, sunlight pouring in through an open window and dancing across his bare skin. The bright sunshine lit up the room, making it seem as if Cas’s tan skin was glowing.

He opened the door all the way, slowly walking in and crawling onto the bed. Castiel didn’t stir as he moved up on the bed, the mattress dipping underneath his weight. He bent down, kissing along the bare skin of Cas’s back, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all along his spine. He heard Castiel whine softly in his sleep, but other than that, the other man didn’t move.

Dean smiled against Cas’s skin, moving down and trailing kisses all along Cas’s bare back until he reached the curve of his ass. He hummed softly against Cas’s skin, nipping gently at Cas’s right ass cheek and then kissing his way down over his thick, muscular thighs. He bit and licked at Cas’s skin until he reached his puckered hole, spreading his boyfriend’s ass cheeks and poking his tongue out to flick at the tight little ring of muscle.

Castiel moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly but still not waking up. Dean chuckled and continued with his ministrations, laving at Cas’s pink hole and pushing his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle. Cas’s hips began to move against the sheets, grinding down against the mattress as Dean swirled his tongue around and around Cas’s hole. Dean hummed against his boyfriend’s skin as he ate him out, nipping at his rim and watching as Cas’s hips stuttered against the mattress and he let out a low, sleepy moan.

“Dean?” Castiel moaned, craning his neck to look back at Dean, blinking sleepily. Dean smiled against his skin and hummed again, pushing his tongue deeper inside of the man and swirling it around. Castiel let out a loud moan, burying his face in his pillow.

“Dean…” he gasped, grinding down harder against the sheets as Dean continued to eat him out. Slowly, Dean reached up, running his hand along the side of Cas’s ass cheek and then very slowly pushing a single finger into his hole along with his tongue, stretching out his rim. 

Castiel moaned again, pushing back against Dean’s finger and urging him deeper. Dean took this as an open invitation to start finger-fucking Castiel, and he started to move his finger in and out of Cas’s hole along with his tongue. He only had to fuck into him about four times before Castiel was orgasming all over the sheets, crying out Dean’s name as he covered the mattress in his cum.

Dean pulled his finger out of Cas’s spit-slick hole, smiling and crawling up on the bed. Castiel received him with open arms, nuzzling his neck and laying soft, sleepy kisses all along Dean’s neck and jaw.

“Well, good morning to you too.” He purred, his voice husky, laden with sleep and post-orgasmic bliss. Dean smiled and leaned in, kissing Cas’s lips gently.

“Morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?”

“Sure did. Woke up even better.” He murmured against Dean’s skin, his hands trailing over Dean’s sides and finally coming to rest over Dean’s crotch, where there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. Cas looked up at Dean, a sexy smile creeping up over his face. 

“Now, I think that it’s my turn to take care of you. What do you think?”


End file.
